Urkfeld
Little is known of the land of Urkfeld, other than the claims of those who have left. They describe a closed caste based society, with clear divisions of class and capability, ruled by monsters, who rule by absolute authority and strength. Certain aspects of this caricature seem to be accurate, but few believe that things are as bad as the worst apocryphal story. Based on elven and scholastic accounts, Urkfeld was founded during the time of monsters, as the early Urkish people saw the destruction of the giants, and banded together for defense, creating militias to guard the borders, and getting a peasant class to harvest and provide for them. The perimiter defense caste soon mandated builders to help, and build defenses, first in vulnerable areas, and then all around their major settlements. Eventually they expanded and surrounded their entire continent in a massive wall; surrounding every inch of the coast, with 8 gates allowing the occasional group, caravan, or scouting troupe out. This allowed Urkish culture to survive when older structures and institutions suffered and had to rebuild. It also created a constant siege culture. Liberty and self fulfillment are irrelevant compared to the universal fear of terrorizing monsters and the fear that they will return. The wall is guarded by an imposing class of warriors that stylize themselves as demonic, and brutal. Every order from the Black Guard is to be obeyed by every visitor and peasant; non-compliance is punishable by death, and while they have certain allowances for extremely powerful visitors, they are rarely and never easily cowed. Those who have spoken about the nations structure themselves, describe it as a honeycomb - outside their main wall, there are smaller walls, creating smaller fiefdoms, each ruled by an aristocratic family. The peasants are legally required to remain on the land they were born in, unless traded by their aristocratic family. The Merchant and guild classes are allowed to travel down main roads, but can never own land. Major ports allow a small number of trader vessels, who interact only with the official bureaucratic caste members. Despite this many smaller numbers of people have escaped and founded communities elsewhere. No repercussions happen to them, but many worry about their families still behind the urkish walls. As far as the Urkish are concerned those who leave are no longer in their protection, and they care little for what others think. Their defenses are formidable, with siege weapons and war mages. Many are aimed above, as in ages past dragons and flying monsters descended from the large floating islands a mile above. Wards and protections are built into the walls. The blackguard are familially the strongest and most capable warriors, interbred to create loyalty and strength, with no small amount of orcish blood, and fight without fear or regret. On occasion an orcish warlord has breached an area of the wall, robbed from that territory and then fled. Elves likewise have demanded by force of magick and arms that the Urkish open up trade relations, but have not been able to maintain a foothold. Customs Religion Names: Politics: Prominent People and Places: Races: Human Halfling